Burning Hollies
This is a story about Smokepelt's exil and how we meet Holly. Prologue "Traitor!!" Smokepelt hissed, and jumped out of the bushes onto Rainstar. "This is your chance!" ''Whitescar's voice whispered in his ear. "You knew about Crystalheart meeting with Ravenfeather all along!" He snarled. "I should call you a traitor yourself!" Rainstar snarled. "You're the one meeting up with Whitescar in the dark forest! You know what he did!" "Don't bring Whitescar into this!" the warrior yowled. He released his claws into Rainstar's throat. "A Clan can't have their leader keeping secrets, can they?" Smokepelt said evilly. Icepaw, the new MoonClan apprentice, stood there in shock. "You're too ''soft, ''Rainstar." Smokepelt snarled. "Icepaw!!" Rainstar gasped from underneath Smokepelt's claws. "Run!" The apprentice started to run away. "''Coward!" ''Whitescar snarled in Smokepelt's ear. "You are a traitor," Smokepelt hissed, and he slit Rainstar's throat, taking her first life. "''Take her lives," ''Whitescar yowled. "''TAKE THEM ALL!!" '' "NO!!" a voice yowled, and Smokepelt felt Icepaw's claws slid into his back. Suddenly, a starry cat appered before Smokepelt. It wasn't a cat from the dark forest, but fro StarClan. "''Squirrelcloud," ''Smokepelt thought as he flung Icepaw off. "Smokepelt," Squirrelcloud said. "Stop this!" Smokepelt surged with fury. "She's a traitor!" he yowled. "She deserves to die!" Icepaw raked her claws against Smokepelt's pelt. "You're the traitor!" she yowled. "You're trying to kill Rainstar!" Smokepelt was annoyed at the young apprentice. "Stupid apprentice, get off me!" he growled, and threw her down to the ground. Suddenly, Squirrelcloud jumped onto Smokepelt. He was surprised that his mother would attack her own son. "Get back!" Smokepelt growled. "This is none of your business! Why are you helping her, she's betraying her clan!" 'Smokepelt, all cats follow what they think is best," his mother said. "Besides, if you care so much about the warrior code, why do you have lessons with a kit-killer?" Smokepelt surged with anger. "Silence!" he yowled. "None of this follows the warrior code, I've made her lose her first life. Besides, it doesn't matter what Whitescar ''did." "No," Squirrelcloud said. "it doesn't. What matters is you, your brother, and Rainstar's kits are training with him to take over the clans!" Smokepelt grinned. "Rainstar doesn't deserve to be a leader, she's weak and too soft." He swiped his claws at the StarClan cat and moaned. "MoonClan deserves a better leader," He growled, baring his fangs and lashing his tail. Out of nowhere, Rainstar jumped onto Smokepelt's back, pinning him. She put her paw on his throat and said "Go join Whitescar." Then, she shlashed Smokepelt's throat, and killed him. A voice snapped in Smokepelt's ear. "You fool! Get up and fight, kill her!" He soon discovered it was Whitescar. He coughed up some blood and breathed. "Whitescar?" "Yes, It's me, I will give you one more chance," He growled, he then lifted his paw and the bloody gash on his throat was healed. He then faded away. "Wait...Whitescar?" Follow my orders, kill her and destroy MoonClan. As Icepaw walked away, Smokepelt stood up. Icepaw jumped on him. "Not that easy," Smokepelt growled. He flung off the apprentice and unsheathed his claws, running off. Chapter 1Category:Rainstar of RockClan's FanfictionsCategory:Fanfictions Holly ran away from the SunClan patrol. "Don't listen to what Alice and Night told you about SunClan, I said." ''Holly thought. "''These guys really know how to defend their borders!" "Surrender the mouse, rogue!" yelled one of the SunClan cats. "And we will let you go in peace." "One, I am a loner, not a rogue," Holly yowled back. "Two, a cat's gotta eat!" She sped off, the patrol in pursuit. Holly's pad's were hurting from the rocky SunClan terrain. All for one tiny leaf-fall mouse! Suddenly, the patrol stopped following her. The smell of SunClan and DawnClan filled Holly's nose, and she knew she had crossed the border. "HAHA, take that SunClan!" Holly yowled. "StarClan guided my pawsteps to victory!!" Thyen, she ran off into DawnClan territory to eat her mouse. As she was eating, a tom came limping out of the bushes. He was bleeding in a lot of places. "Hello?" Holly said. Then the tom collapsed. Chapter 2 "Honestly, you'll never become a leader if you just collapse in front of a rogue! She's probably kill you!" Whitescar said. "Whitescar, even after you brought me back to life, I still had a lot of wounds," Smokepelt said. "You think I care?" Whitescar asked. "NO! Now wake up!" Smokepelt was jolted awake by searing pain in his leg. "Careful, you dislocated your leg, but I put it back," a soft voice said. Smokepelt turned to look at the source of the voice. Standing right next to his leg was a beautiful black she-cat, with eyes the color of fire. "What in the world happened to you? When you stumbled into the clearing, I thought a badger attacked you!" Smokepelt hesitated. "His rogue might be useful," ''Whitescar said. "''Tell her, but make it seem that they attacked you." "I was driven from my clan, MoonClan," Smokepelt said. "I've heard of MoonClan," the she-cat said. "I'm Holly, by the way. Do you want me to get you something?" "I'm not even sure where I am," Smokepelt said. "And thank you. I really should get going though." "No, not yet," Holly said. "The wounds the MoonClan cats gave you are pretty bad. You came leave at sunhigh." So, Holly treated Smokepelt for a while, and they chatted. "We must use this rogue to our advantage," Whitescar said. "You must stay with her." "Well, you're all set," Holly said with a purr. "You can-" All of a sudden, a couple of cats stumbled into the clearing. Smokepelt sat up, teeth barred and claws ready. "Please, wait!" one of the cats, a gray she-cat said. "We need your help. My name is Stripedleaf, and this is Sunnyfire. DawnClan needs your help." Chapter 3 Holly's memories came flooding up to her brain: Night said DawnClan were one of the oldest clans in the forest. All the other clans respected them. They had always been able to take care of themselves, so why couldn't they now? "If you don't believe us, you need to see our camp," the tom, Sunnyfire, said. "That is, if we can survive." To be continued...